Raigh
Lleu (レイ, pronounced lay, and also translated Ray and Rei in the fan translations) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. He is a Shaman and the twin brother of Lugh. He is sarcastic, rude and cynical, the opposite of his brother. Despite his rude behavior to all the people around him, people like Lugh and Sophia say that he is really a good person at heart and is just hiding it. He is on relatively good terms with Chad despite his departure from the orphanage. His dream is to make dark magic more known throughout Elibe and to study ancient magic, joining Roy's army because it may help with his dream. Background The son of Nino, Lleu is the identical twin of Lugh. The difference in looks between the twins is their eyes. Lugh's eyes are more soft like Nino's while Lleu's eyes are harder. He is rough around the edges, rude, and overall mordant, having been raised in an orphanage in Araphen alongside his brother and Chad. After hearing that the father was slaughtered and that Bern charred said orphanage to the ground, Lleu pretends to be standoffish to the fact and while he exclaims that he does not care what happens to the orphanage or the orphans, Lugh insists that it is merely a barrier and that he is truly lighthearted and caring by nature. Stats Fūin no Tsurugi Recruitment Speak to Lleu in chapter twelve with either Lugh or Chad. Base Stats | Shaman | Ice |12 |23 |12 |9 |9 |6 |5 |10 |4 |5 |Dark Magic- C | Nosferatu |} Promotion Stat Additions *'HP:' +3 *'Defense:' +2 *'Magic:' +4 *'Skill:' +2 *'Movement:' +1 *'Speed:' +2 *'Con:' +1 *'Luck:' +0 *'Rescue:' +1 *'Resistance': +2 Growth Rates |55% |45% |55% |40% |15% |15% |35% |} Possible Supports Chad, Hugh, Lugh, Niime, Sophia Overall Lleu is the first shaman you receive. He has very good starting stats for his level, and good growths too. He will easily max Skill, and will likely almost max Speed and Magic also. Though his Speed stat will be fairly high, it is lowered by his extremely low constitution. With dark tomes being so heavy, he will never be as fast as his stat suggests. Also his evade is not great due to his poor Luck (although he is a good candidate to give a Goddess Icon and Body Ring). His avoid is sub-par, and his Defense is usually lower than Sophia's. He is considered superior to Sophia for beginners because he is much easier to train and may end up better than her in skill and speed. Awakening Base Stats |Dark Mage |16 |36 |5 |17 |14 |13 |8 |10 |6 |5+1 | Curse Crimson Curse Movement +1 | Tome- C |Nosferatu* |} *Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Character Ending Lleu - Child of Darkness (闇の申し子 Yami no mōshigo) *Lleu traveled around the world, honing his dark magic skills. Although dark magic had been all but forgotten, Lleu's efforts brought it back to people's awareness again. He was known for being hard on both himself and others, but for some reason he was generous towards deprived children. Etymology Lleu's name comes from the Welsh mythlogical figure Lleu Llaw Gyffes, who was born when his mother, Arianrhod, was running for the door after giving birth to Dylan Ail Don during a magical virginity test and is raised by Arianrhod's brother Gwydion. When presented with the child, Arainrhod places a tynged, similar to a curse, on him that only she could name him, which Gwydion tricks her into doing, as well as later tricking her into arming him to counter a second tynged, and making a wife out of flowers to counter a third. He is considered to be the equivalent of the Irish Lugh. Gallery File:Rayingame.png|Lleu's portrait in Fūin no Tsurugi. File:RayManga.jpg|Lleu's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters Category:Playable characters